In recent years, smartphones and tablets, etc. use a touch panel thereby allowing a pointing operation depending on one's intuition to scroll or zoom in and out an image displayed on a screen. Meanwhile, a display that displays an image by projecting the image onto a screen has been known as a projector since long ago.